


Hauntee

by injeong



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Other, Paranormal, ghost - Freeform, kpop, superjunior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injeong/pseuds/injeong
Summary: Super Junior thinks that they are haunted by a ghost living in their flat, and nobody believes them.Chaos ensures.





	1. Chapter 1

" _Yah_! Cho Kyuhyun!" 

The maknae blinked and looked up, pausing his game. "What?" He yelled back. 

Heechul burst into his room. "The hell did you do to the bathroom??" 

_What_. 

Kyuhyun stared blankly. "I'm sorry ... What?"

The diva snorted. "Come on, you were in it last, nobody else was -"

"What happened to the bathroom?"

Heechul stalked over, grabbed his arm and tugged him into the bathroom. Kyuhyun yelped. 

"What the heck??'

It was a mess. The mirror was broken, shards of glass scattered on the floor, and the rug was scrunched into a corner, the various containers shattered on the floor. The bathtub was filled with water, spilling onto the floor. Kyuhyun looked at the elder incredulously. "You think _I_ did this?" 

Heechul shrugged. "Eh."

"Hey, what's going on - WHAT THE -" Leeteuk screamed, and there was a series of clanging noises as the rest of Super Junior flooded in. 

"Why is he -"

"OH MY GOD -"

"What happened??" 

"You two didn't do this I swear -"

"WHAT THE HECK -"

"Everybody QUIET!" yelled Leeteuk. They all shut up immediately, and all stared at the bathroom in shock. Kyuhyun looked at the leader. "I didn't do it, I really didn't ..."

"I know you didn't, Kyu, but this ..." 

"Call the manager," said Kangin. "We'll try and clear this up ... Who even did this ... It's like, eleven at night ..." 

"We didn't hear anything and we were in the living room ..." Eunhyuk spoke up worriedly. "Is someone _in the dorm?_?" 

"Stay here -" Leeteuk rushed out. The members looked at each other and shrugged, waiting for their leader to return. 

"Nobody," Leeteuk re entered the bathroom a while later, shaking his head. "I couldn't find anything ..." 

"Manager hyung is coming," said Ryeowook timidly, holding up his phone. "I'll - I'll go and make a snack or something ..." He pulled Yesung out of the room.  

Leeteuk turned to the remaining members. "Right, Kangin, Hangeng, Heechul, you stay here and try and clear this mess, Kyuhyun, go to your room with Sungmin and wait for the manager, Siwon you can stay with Yewook, Donghae and Eunhyuk -"

They were cut off by Donghae's sudden shriek. 

"GHOST!!" 

All of them jumped violently. "Hae!" 

Donghae stated wildly at the mirror's broken shards on the floor. "I saw ... I swear I saw a ... a girl ..." 

Eunhyuk cast him a worried glance. "It's okay Hae, it's nothing ... Come on, let's go check in Yewook ..." 

Kyuhyun grabbed Sungmin and fled. 

Leeteuk sighed. "I'll guess we'll just have to get started on clearing up ..." He began to shake out the different rugs. Heechul grumbled something about beauty sleep and started picking up the shards of mirror on the floor - only to drop them all suddenly with a crack. 

Hangeng jumped. "Heechul? What -"

"It's nothing." Heechul quickly picked them up and walked out quickly, but not before he could see a flash of light reflecting off the mirror onto the wall, and the pale figure of a girl staring at him from the corner. 

_Stop seeing things_ , he scolded himself, dumping the shards into the bin. 

The manager came a few minutes later, and was evidently upset with the mess. 

"What is this? Do you know how much money it will cost to fix this? How could you be so irresponsible? This much damage -"

"Hey, we didn't do it!" Protested Kyuhyun, but cowered when the manager glared at him. 

The manager sulkily glared at the mess - the smashed mirror, the crumpled rugs, the dust covering the empty bathtub ...

And behind him, the Super Junior members collectively stifled a gasp.

Because the water flooding the room had gone.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first shock was quick, but Super Junior had no time to recover before the second shock came in.

"Hyung?"  
  
Yesung groaned and stretched out. "Yes Wookie?"   
  
"Wake up."   
  
The singer yawned and opened his eyes, sitting up and blinking at Ryeowook. "Why do you look so freaked out?"   


“Do you not remember?”

 

“Remember wh- _oh_.” Yesung gasped. “Oh, god … tell me I was dreaming?”

 

Ryeowook pouted. “I don't wanna believe it either …”

 

Yesung crawled over to the smaller boy. “It's fine, Wookie, it won't hurt us …”

 

“It smashed the whole bathroom,” mumbled Ryeowook. “What else?”

 

“Wait, _who_ are we talking about exactly?”

 

“The ghost.”

 

“The -” Yesung choked. “ _What_?”

 

“Donghae hyung said he saw a ghost, Heechul hyung said he saw a ghost, and nobody heard _anyone_ get in … are we haunted??”

 

They were interrupted by Yesung’s turtle.

 

Yesung sighed. “Ddangkoma, do you think we're haunted?”

 

The turtle blinked sleepily.

 

“Do you think we're in danger?”

 

 _Blink_ _blink_.

 

“See, Wookie? Ddangkoma doesn't think we're haunted. It's fine.”

 

Ryeowook laughed. “Ok hyung.” He swung his legs out of bed. “I'll go and make breakfast before hyungs start waking up and screaming …”

 

The maknae walked out of the room and into the kitchen, wandering amongst his cooking materials and wondering absently what to make.

 

A few minutes later, he picked up the knife and began chopping some vegetables, the pot besides him steaming up steadily. He looked down at the knife carefully -

 

And froze.

 

A small feeling, not really noticeable at first. A pressure, another hand pressing down on his own. And if he _really_ looked carefully, he could maybe see the outline of fingers on the knife handle over his own … he threw down the knife and it hit the board with a dull thud.

 

Heart racing, he gingerly picked it up again. There was no pressure.

 

 _See, Wookie, you're just being paranoid_ , he scolded himself, and continued preparing the meal. The whistling of the pot soon brought him away from the chopping board, and he reached for the lid -

 

A face, staring at him through the steamed glass, eyes terrifying hollows of black shadow, mouth open in a silent scream -

 

Then it was gone.

 

Ryeowook breathed out slowly. _Calm, Wookie, calm_ … he reached for the lid again, and took it off, the steam billowing out. He tipped the food from the chopping board inside, and continued cooking, willing himself not to look at the steadily solidifying face that seemed to be making its appearance in the metal of the pan.

  
  


“Thanks, Ryeowook …” Leeteuk smiled at him, and the maknae grinned back, pushing the ghost face back into his mind. One by one the member began filtering in to sit at the table. An ever-hungry Shindong, the somewhat anxious but still lovey-dovey EunHae couple, a somewhat overexcited Yesung, a bedraggled Kibum, a sleepy Kangin, Kyuhyun and Sungmin, then Hangeng, dragging the still asleep SM diva with him and depositing him at the table.

 

“Guys …” Hangeng broke the silence. Everyone looked at him. “Yes?”

 

“Yesterday …”

 

Everyone stiffened. Donghae blinked rapidly. “Y-yes?”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Someone trashed our bathroom, it was probably a sasaeng fan looking for condoms and underwear,” said Heechul, yawning. “I was tired, probably seeing things. You too, Donghae …”

 

“But the security would have caught them …”

 

“The security have failed us before.” Kyuhyun shrugged. “But that doesn't explain how they managed to wreck it without any noise in the few minutes after I left the bathroom.”

 

“I saw a ghost …” whimpered Donghae, clinging to Eunhyuk's arm. “I swear …”

 

Ryeowook thought of the faces and hands when he was cooking.

 

“Ghosts don't exist,” insisted Heechul. “There's loads of ghost stories in Korea. It's fine.” He took his plates out to the kitchen following the silence that had fallen upon the others.

 

“Do you think he's right?” Hangeng asked. Kibum sighed. “I don't know. Don't want to believe we're haunted, but that didn't seem like a sasaeng to me.”

 

Ryeowook spoke up. “When I was making breakfast … I think the ghost was with me.” He gulped. “I felt the hand pressing down on my own, and then I saw faces in the metal pot …”

 

Yesung looked alarmed. “So there _is_ a ghost?”

 

“I can't do this,” moaned Shindong, covering his face. “Stupid ghosts …”

 

“Hyung! Don't say that!” Squeaked Sungmin. “The ghost will get angry!”

 

“I can't handle another paranormal activity …”

 

“What do you mean, another? You've never had one?”

 

“Well, we had Super Junior mystery 6?”

 

“That didn't count, idiot!”

 

“I swear there was a ghost though …”

 

The members squabbled for a while, until Hangeng frowned. “Guys?”

 

“- never mind that, you just -”

 

“ _Guys_?” He tried again. They stopped and looked at him. “Yes hyung?”

 

“Where's Heechul?”

 

“He's in the living room or something …” Kyuhyun shrugged. “I don't know.”

 

“Should we check on him?”

 

“Nah,” Kyuhyun waved a hand. “He doesn't believe in ghosts, the ghosts can't hurt him.”

 

Several heartbeats later, a loud crash echoed through the dorm, followed by an all-too-familiar scream.

 

“Scrap what I just said,” whispered Kyuhyun, jumping up.

 

“NO! _STOP_! D-”

 

The shrieks cut off abruptly, and everyone paled. Leeteuk fumbled with the door handle. “It's locked!”

 

“It doesn't even _have_ a lock!”

 

“Heechul-ah!”

 

Kangin threw his shoulder against the door and it shuddered, but held. Kyuhyun tried the handle again. “Something's blocking it!”

 

“Open the damn door!” Shrieked Hangeng, and Kangin and Shindong both threw their whole bodies against the door. But it still didn't open.

 

A sudden chill swept over them, and everyone stopped screaming. Donghae whispered, “Uh-oh.”

 

“Get out of the way!” Leeteuk threw himself at the other members, and they all collapsed onto the floor as the door flew open on its own, noiselessly, and a pale figure streaked out, black hair flying behind it, narrowly missing the Super Junior members, and soaked into the wall and disappeared. The members lay panting on top of one another.

 

“Did you see that?”

 

“Yeah … ow! Get off me!”

 

“Was that real?”

 

Eventually they untangled themselves, and Donghae pushed the door open wider, and promptly fainted. Eunhyuk lunged to catch him before he hit the floor, and turned to see what was inside the room. “Oh man …” he whimpered, sinking to the floor. The rest of the members ran in.

 

Was this familiar?

 

The room was a mess. TV was smashed, bookcases ripped apart, carpet torn up, books scattered on the floor, couch overturned, light swinging and sparking wildly from the roof …

 

“What. Is. That. On. The. Wall??” Half shrieked Ryeowook, and he pointed.

 

A dark red smudge, a little more brown than red, but painfully similar to …

 

“That's not blood, Wookie, it's just them playing with us …” Yesung pulled the trembling boy away from the room, where Donghae was waking up groggily. “W-what …”

 

“GUYS!”

 

They also jumped at Leeteuk's voice. “Someone call the ambulance! _Now_!”

 

Yesung craned his neck to see through the mess, but he couldn't. “What happened?” Eunhyuk yelled back, his fingers already on his phone.

  
“It's Heechul!”


	3. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it would be easier if they had attitudes like the others around them.  
> "Don't be silly, ghosts aren't real."

 

“What happened?”

 

Leeteuk shook his head slightly, a bewildered look plastered on his face. “I still don't get it … What happened?”

 

“I _told_ you there was a ghost!” Cried Donghae. “I saw it, we _all_ saw it …”

 

“That _thing_ that flew out after Teukie hyung pushed us …” Kyuhyun nodded, massaging his temples. “Ow, confusing …”

 

“Is Heechul hyung okay?” Asked Sungmin, glancing towards the door. Kangin sighed. “The doctors are really confused, apparently.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because he's seemed to be in a nightmare and kept screaming and thrashing around but when they sedated him they couldn't find anything physically wrong with him.”

 

A heavy silence settled like a blanket over the members. Kibum broke the silence. “At least we know for sure that we're haunted?”

 

“I will go to pray,” concluded Siwon solemnly, and walked out of the room. After a second thought, Kibum followed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Guys the doctors are out!”

 

The members jerked awake at Kyuhyun’s voice. Leeteuk looked around and saw Siwon and Kibum still asleep next to each other in the chairs, a Bible dangling out of Siwon’s hand. Everyone else was here.

 

“Can we see him?” Rushed Hangeng to the first doctor who came out, and the doctor blinked politely. “You can, but only maximum of five at a time, we still don't know what's going on with his condition …”

 

“There was a ghost,” blurted Eunhyuk. The doctor looked politely surprised. “A ghost? Ghosts aren't real, Eunhyuk-ssi …”

 

“They _are_ ! We _all_ saw them!”

 

“I'm sorry, I -” the doctor was cut off as a nurse tapped him on the shoulder, and he bowed. “If you have further questions, please ask the main office.” He left.

 

“ _Ghosts aren't real_ , my ass!”

 

“Kyuhyun!” Warned Leeteuk. He glanced around. “Right, who's going in first?”

 

Eventually Hangeng, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, and Kangin went inside first. The rest waited somewhat anxiously. “Can you tell us what happened?” Asked Ryeowook. “I couldn't see anything …”

 

“Room was a mess,” mumbled Sungmin quietly. “Whole thing smashed up. And then Heechul hyung was passed out in the middle, and then I swear I saw this … this transparent white figure leaning over him, and then we all screamed as he vanished.”

 

“A ghost,” concluded Yesung. The rest of them nodded.

 

“Just our luck,” sighed Shindong. “I called manager hyung just now, he won't believe a bit of it. He still thinks we're playing a prank.”

 

“Prank?” Said Hangeng outrageously, coming out of the hospital ward. “ _Prank_ ? Chullie is in hospital, we are all traumatized, two of our dorms are wrecked in a way even _Kyuhyun_ couldn't have done … how is this a prank?”

 

“Beat if I knew,” muttered Leeteuk, walking inside the room with the next five.

 

Kyuhyun grumbled something under his breath. “This feels like Mystery 6 all over again.”

 

Donghae shuddered. “Oh no, don't remind me … _I_ was the one filming it and since got nightmares after watching that …”

 

“You were really haunted,” Eunhyuk laughed half-heartedly. He glanced back towards the ward. “It's weird.”

 

“Something feels off in there,” agreed Kangin. “The _ghost_ wasn't in there too, was it?”

 

“Uh-oh …”

 

“New rule,” said Leeteuk loudly, coming out of the ward. “No member of Super Junior is allowed to go out alone unless they have at least two other able members with them.”

 

“What about Zhou Mi and Henli?” Asked Hangeng worriedly. “Should we tell them?”

 

Leeteuk paused. “They're in China … um …”

 

“Don't let them know yet,” Kyuhyun said. “The ghost could get them too.”

 

The last two people entered the room, and Ryeowook shuddered as he felt a familiar chill creeping over him. Yesung hugged him tighter and they both sat down by the bed.

 

“Heechul hyung wouldn't like his hair right now …” whispered Ryeowook, and Yesung smiled slightly. “Better film it when we hand him a mirror then.”

 

They watched the sleeping member for a while, then Yesung stood up. “Wookie, stay there.”

 

“What? Hyung?”

 

Yesung walked over to the door and pulled out a Polaroid camera. Ryeowook froze. “What?”

 

“Stay still …” Ryeowook blinked as there was a bright flash. Yesung pulled out the photo and put it on the table next to the bed. “It worked in Mystery 6?”

 

Ryeowook sighed and facepalmed. “It could work, though!”

 

“Let's just wait.”

 

Yesung tapped his fingers on Heechul’s arm, enjoying his he could silently annoy him without him waking up and murdering everyone, and examined the sleeping hyung.

 

“He looks normal, doesn't he?”

 

Ryeowook frowned. “A bit paler than usual, and he has a few bruises where something must have made that crash and fallen into him, but very normal.”

 

“Let's hope we won't be possessed when he wakes up - I'm joking!” He yelped as he saw Ryeowook's face. “I'm just joking!”

 

The maknae frowned. “Not funny, hyung.”

  
  
  
  


“Manager hyung has ordered us to go back home and leave Chullie here,” reported Shindong. The members grumbled.

 

“Ugh. Fine. Come on, guys …” Leeteuk glanced back at the door, and led the members to the van where the manager had parked outside. He looked angry.

 

“This joke has gone far enough, one of your members are in hospital, come on don't be  childish -”

 

“Do you think this is a _joke_?” Cried Leeteuk. “I told you! It's -”

 

“- a ghost, blah blah blah.” The manager waved his hand. “Ghosts _don't_ _exist_. Be _sensible_ , Leeteuk's you're the _leader_ , keep your dongsaengs in check.”

 

Leeteuk mumbled an apology and bowed, but they could all see the suppressed anger on his face as they climbed into the car.

 

“I don't want to sleep alone …”

“My room is next to the living room …”

“Our room is the one with the wall which the ghost went into, I'm not sleeping there!”

 

In answer, Leeteuk dragged Kangin to the rooms to help him pull the blankets and pillows into one room and pile them up next to each other. “We're sleeping together. Problem sorted. And _no_ , Kyuhyun - go to sleep, we've spent like the whole day in hospital. Do _not_ go to the computer.”

 

“Just one game?”

 

“ _No_.”

 

Kyuhyun sulked and pulled his blanket next to Sungmin and Donghae, and crawled underneath it. Eventually the members began dropping off quickly, worn out by the sudden shock and happenings of the day. Leeteuk lay down next to Eunhyuk and Kangin, and reached out to turn off the light. Flickering once, the room was plunged into darkness.

 

Leeteuk stifled a gasp and turned away quickly, burying his face into the pillow.

 

In the flash of the light, he could see a figure standing in the doorway - the open doorway which he had definitely closed before - head bowed, but eyes boring into his, dark, shadowed, dangerous.

  
When he checked again, the door was closed.


	4. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What?? Okay, that's it. I am not staying in that dorm."

“You look like you've seen a ghost.” 

 

“Please don't say that.”

 

“Seriously, hyung, you look like you've se-”

 

“I have!!” 

 

Donghae blinked at Leeteuk. “Huh?” 

 

“When we went to bed. I turned off the lights, and then I just saw it, at the door … then I looked again and it was gone.”

 

“Was it in the room?” Squeaked Ryeowook, and Leeteuk shrugged. “Ask anyone if they felt anything - I probably just passed out afterwards, I don't know.”

 

None of the members had felt anything whilst sleeping. 

 

“Any dreams?” 

 

“Well I dreamt about the whole dorm being trashed and manager coming with a bin truck to clear it up but -”

 

“... Kyuhyun.”

 

The maknae smiled. “Yes hyung?” 

 

Leeteuk facepalmed. 

  
  
  


Their manager came whilst they were eating breakfast. He knocked on the door, and before anyone could answer, he opened it and walked in. The members blinked. 

 

The man looked at them and sighed. “Seriously. Stop this prank.” 

 

“-!” Leeteuk slapped a hand over Kyuhyun’s mouth, sending an explosion. He stared at the manager. “How can you think we're still pranking? This was never a prank!” 

 

“I've been your manager for ages and I  _ know _ what pranks you guys do -”

 

“We would  _ never _ get someone in hospital!” Yelled Hangeng. 

 

The manager sighed. “Look, okay, it was funny and I believed it for a few seconds.  _ Now _ can we stop?” 

 

“This is  _ not _ a f-” This time Sungmin slapped a hand over Kyuhyun's mouth to stop him from swearing. Kyuhyun glared daggers. 

 

There was a frosty silence for several seconds, before the manager huffed. “Fine, I'll play along until you stop.”

 

“We -” Leeteuk forcefully silenced himself before an outburst, and then asked, “How's Heechul?”

 

“He's woken up, that was why I came.” 

 

There was a scramble for the car and the manager just watched on, puzzled. Because ghosts don't exist. Perhaps it was a stalker or a sasaeng? Better double the security then …

  
  
  
  
  


“Why won't he believe us?” Whispered Donghae, pouting. Eunhyuk sighed. “I don't know, Fishy … but then I wouldn't, either.” 

 

“Do you think he can't see the ghost?”

 

“Don't ghosts only let people see them if they want them to?” 

 

Donghae shrugged. “In the books, maybe … wait, what happened in Mystery 6? We could use that …”

 

Eunhyuk frowned. “Well … there was a diary of the girl who was haunted and got killed by her father even though it was actually her mother …” 

 

“Who lived in the flat before us??” 

 

“I don't know …” Eunhyuk blinked. “We'll research it when we get home. Look, we're here now.” 

 

“And don't call me Fishy!”

 

“Okay, Fishy.”

 

“Then you're a monkey,” pouted Donghae, climbing out of the car. 

 

If anyone recognized them, they didn't react. Manager stayed outside by the car and the other members tried to locate where the right room was.

 

“Why is the hospital so big?” Grumbled Sungmin, wandering past the same room for the fifth time. Kyuhyun snatched the map out of Leeteuk's hands. “Look, it said ward 6 and that's on the fourth floor. It will say Ward six, then we go to room 264. Is it that hard?”

 

“Apparently so …” 

 

Kyuhyun huffed and marched off, and they found the room within three minutes. His hyungs pretended not to notice his triumphant grin. 

  
  


Heechul was sitting on the edge of his bed, scrolling through his phone. He jumped up. “You didn't forget me!” 

 

Kibum snorted. “Wish I could.” Heechul pouted. “But I discovered something!” 

 

“What?”

 

He showed him his phone. “The last tenant of our flat was this girl who committed suicide after people began telling her she was crazy and seeing things like ghosts and demons. The last last last tenant was a boy who did the same, then three tenants before that another girl -”

 

“You were right then,” Donghae stated at Eunhyuk. 

 

“Are you sure you haven't been watching Mystery 6?” Asked Kyuhyun. “Isn't that what happened then?”

 

“Yes, but then it was a mockumentary so …” Heechul grabbed back his phone. “And the ghost spoke to me.”

 

There was a clatter as Leeteuk dropped his phone. “ _ What _ ??”

 

Heechul held up his hands. “It attacked me and then it was like I was dreaming but it was too real, and it was this girl and it told me to beware of the third time round.” 

 

“... What.”

 

“And what did the doctors say about you?”

 

“That ghosts weren't real, and that I should stay here for another week or something so they can check up on my mental condition -” he scowled. “- and also that something fell onto my bed and I got a slight concussion so I should stay the night at least. But otherwise I should be able to go anytime.”

 

“I think the pinboard fell onto your head,” said Ryeowook. “I saw it on the floor.”

 

“I really did think ghosts weren't real …” groaned Heechul. “Damnit.”

 

“Teukkie hyung saw one last night.”

 

“ _ What _ ?? Ok that's it I'm  _ not _ sleeping in that dorm.” Heechul collapsed back into his bed, then winced. “Ow.” 

 

“Third time round?” Kangin blinked. “What did that mean?”

 

Kibum sighed and shrugged. “Don't ask me.” 

 

Siwon held up a Bible. “We must pray! And God will protect us against these devils -”

 

“They're  _ ghosts _ , Shisus, and praying won't do any good -”

 

Heechul started typing on his phone again, Hangeng watching him. “Does anyone know I'm here?” 

 

“Uh … Not yet …” 

 

“Don't let anyone know. And plus, I actually think I'm going to leave before tonight anyway so -”

 

“Huh? No, the doctors said you need to stay here -”

 

“Do I  _ look _ like someone who will do what the doctor says??”

 

“... Erm, no, hyung …”

 

“It's settled.” Heechul lay back. “And since I am not going to spend the night in the dorm, we're crashing at DBSK’s dorm.”

 

“What??” 

 

“Oh come on, it's not like we haven't done it before. The only risk is Jaejoong kicking us out, Changmin eating all the food before us, Yoosu making out everywhere, Yunjae making out everywhere, and the fact that we might haunt them as well, but whatever.” 

 

Kyuhyun stared. “Changmin will eat all the food anyway.” 

  
“Nothing new there, then. Come on, I wanna get out of this stupid hospital.” 


	5. Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never mind ... Get them to look.   
> Or maybe they don't want them to see.

“Are you  _ sure _ you don't want to stay at the hospital?”

 

“Yes Wookie! I'm not going to go anywhere, I promise!” 

 

Heechul pushed the younger boy away and climbed into the car with the other members. “So … tell me what happened again.” 

 

“Teukie hyung saw a ghost, manager hyung won't believe us, … is there anything else?” Eunhyuk counted off his fingers. “Wow, it seems so small.”

 

The manager at the wheel spoke up. “I'm here too, you know.”

 

“And you still don't believe us.”

 

“Look, I know the schedules have been really hard and you haven't been getting enough sleep -”

 

“We are not dreaming! Or hallucinating!”

 

“- and I doubled the security -”

 

“Just stop it!” Shrieked Heechul eventually. “Shut up! Believe it's a prank if you want to but I don't  _ care _ and you're  _ not _ going to make me. Now get your eyes on the road so you don't get us into another car accident!!” 

 

The manager hurriedly turned his eyes to the road and shut up. Heechul leaned back on the seat again. “Wow. That was fun.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I'm scared hyung …” Ryeowook whimpered and clutched Yesung's arm. “I don't wanna go in there …” 

 

Heechul blinked at the manager who was driving away. “Well …” 

 

Leeteuk walked up to the door.  “So we're not spending the night here?” 

 

“No way ever …” Donghae shuddered. 

 

Leeteuk dragged Kangin and Hangeng into the dorm, and came out a few minutes later with several bags. He threw one to each member. “There. Now someone call a taxi, we're crashing at DBSK'S dorm.”

 

“Do you think they'll mind?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“... Oh. Okay.”

 

Heechul stared at the dorm whilst waiting for the taxi. “She's looking at me.” 

 

“What??” All the members spun around. “Where?” 

 

Heechul shook his head, a dazed look on his face. “The ghost .. she doesn't want to be seen. You can't see her.”

 

“But you can?”

 

“M-hm …” Heechul suddenly took a step towards the dorm, his eyes suddenly grey and blank. Kyuhyun jumped to action and hit him in the face with his bag. Heechul yelled and fell, then blinked. “Ow. Wait … wha …” he stared. “Wait what just happened?” 

 

Leeteuk waved his hand. “Taxi. Come on.” 

 

Kyuhyun and Hangeng grabbed Heechul’s arms, ignoring his protests of “I'm  _ not _ possessed!  _ Seriously _ !” And dragged him over to the taxi. 

 

“xxx-xxx, please …” Leeteuk tapped Siwon, who immediately handed him some money from his bulging wallet. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Wh- yah, what are you doing here??”

 

Yunho blinked. Changmin popped up at his shoulder. “Oh. Kyu?”

 

“We're here too you know …” grumbled Shindong, and the Super Junior members pushed their way in past a protesting Yunho. “Hey! Wait - why are you -”

 

“Long story,” said Leeteuk. “Tell you later. We're crashing here.” 

 

Changmin gaped at them. “What …” 

 

Heechul jumped into the couch. “I'm sleeping here!” Seeing the members all getting ready to protest, he added quickly, “I'm the one who got out is hospital early!” 

 

“Idiot,” sighed Kyuhyun, dragging his bags upstairs. “I'm sleeping with Changmin.” 

 

Jaejoong, who appeared at the top of the stairs, choked and screamed “ _ WHAT _ ??” 

 

Changmin smacked Jaejoong. “He means he's sleeping in my room, not - not whatever you're thinking -” he flushed bright red, and Yoochun and Junsu cooed. “Aww ~” then ran away as Changmin growled and leapt at them. 

 

By dinnertime, the members had somewhat settled in. Jaejoong called them down for dinner, grumbling about how he needed to make a hundred times more than usual because Changmin and Kyuhyun kept stealing the food. 

 

“Thanks,” Leeteuk sat down. Yunho eyed them all suspiciously. “Now what brings you to crash at our dorm without any notice? And why did Heechul say he was in hospital? And what's this ghost you're talking about?” 

 

“Long story?” Offered Kyuhyun. Changmin frowned. “I wanna hear it.” 

 

“So short, we've been haunted by a ghost and nobody believes us.” 

 

“A …” Junsu's eyes widened. “No way.”

 

“See what I mean?” Eunhyuk pouted. Junsu waved his arms around. “No! I believe you! Just … what?”

 

“So basically our bathroom was trashed one night and the bathtub was overflowing,” began Kyuhyun. “Heechul hyung suspected me -” the diva shot him an innocent look “- and the manager hyung came and blamed us, but when we checked again the bathtub was completely bone dry and dusty, then Donghae hyung said that he saw a ghost in the mirror, and so did Heechul, and then next day we were going to breakfast and Heechul hyung went out first after saying he didn't believe in ghosts then a few minutes later we heard a scream, and then the living room was locked -”

 

“Since when did it have a lock?”

 

“- I know! And then we couldn't open it, until we felt this chill and then Leeteuk hyung pushed us out of the way and the door flew open by itself and this white figure shot by and went into the wall and disappeared, and Heechul hyung was passed out on the floor and the room was trashed.”

 

“...” The DBSK members stared, food forgotten. 

 

“And then we went to hospital, Heechul hyung got a slight concussion because something fell on his head, he said he had talked to the ghost in his sleep, and it said ' _ Be careful of the third time round _ ' or something, we decided to crash at your dorm after he forced his way out of the hospital early, and then when we were waiting outside the dorm for Teukkie hyung to get our bags with Kangin hyung and I don't know, he got possessed? He was like “She's looking at me” and then his eyes turned grey and he started walking towards the house until I hit him in the face.”

 

Changmin snorted, then covered his mouth. Jaejoong shot him a reproachful look. “Minnie!”

 

“And here we are.” Kyuhyun shrugged, then carried on eating. “Manager hyung keeps saying stop this prank, the doctors wanted to keep Heechul hyung in for an extra week to check on his mental condition because they said ghosts don't exist, etc etc …” 

 

“Are they dumb?” Exploded Yoochun. “ _ Seriously _ ? How can't they  _ not _ believe you! I mean -”

 

“Yes yes yes,” Kibum nodded. “We know.” 

 

The next few minutes were filled with the clinking of cutlery on plates. 

 

“So …” Yunho wiped his mouth with a napkin. “What are you going to do now?” 

 

“Can't we stay here?” pouted Sungmin. 

 

“You're going to need to go back eventually,” sighed Jaejoong. “Try to convince your manager. Sleep together, try not to go around alone, always have someone ready to hit Heechul in the face if he gets possessed again -”

 

“Yah!” Heechul glared. “You don't touch my beautiful face!” 

 

Jaejoong laughed. “Whatever.” 


	6. Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble is approaching, but sometimes the only thing left to do is deny until the end

“Kyu?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What do you think will happen?”

 

Kyuhyun rolled over on the bed to face Changmin. “I don't know.”

 

“I could try and convince your manager and the others -”

 

“Trust me, they won't believe us.”

 

Changmin sighed. “True.”

 

The two singers stared at the ceiling in silence for a while.

 

“Thanks for believing us, though.”

 

“No problem.”

 

“Do you think we could tell the others? SHINee, CNBlue, EXO …”

 

“I think we're better at keeping secrets. I mean, look at this.” 

 

Kyuhyun laughed. “Yeah.” 

 

“Are you going back to your dorm tomorrow?”

 

“I have to,” Kyuhyun sighed. “Manager hyung will force us to stay. And I think Jaejoong hyung has already had enough of cooking for all eighteen of us.”

 

“It'll be worse if Zhou Mi and Henry had come too.”

 

“Yeah …”

 

Changmin suddenly grinned. “I feel like playing a prank.”

 

Kyuhyun turned to face him, a smirk growing on his face in the dark. “We're right next to Jaejoong and Yunho hyung’s room. What do you think?”

 

“The usual?”

 

“Mhm.” 

 

Changmin grinned. “You guys looked so serious and freaked out, we all need a laugh.” He giggled suddenly. “Isn't Leeteuk hyung sleeping across from us?”

 

“Even better.” 

  
  


A few minutes later, the door burst open and screams erupted through the dorm. 

 

“KYUHYUN! CHANGMIN! WHAT -”

 

Kyuhyun yelled from under the blanket, “HYUNG! Go away! Minnie is -” he gave a moan, and the hyungs paled. 

 

Yoochun and Junsu watched with Donghae and Eunhyuk from the side. They facepalmed. “I can't believe hyungs fall for it every time.”

 

“Nor can I.”

 

Eventually, Changmin and Kyuhyun threw off the covers and the rest of the members started laughing at the leader’s expression. “CHO KYUHYUN!!” 

 

Jaejoong walked over to Changmin and began slapping him, as the maknae laughed and ran away, screaming, “ _ I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THOUGHT ME AND KYU WERE HAVING SE _ -” Kyuhyun covered his mouth.

 

Yoochun facepalmed again. “Why do I have such stupid hyungs?”

 

“I should be the one complaining,” whined Ryeowook, pointing at Leeteuk who was screaming something about making inappropriate noises to Kyuhyun. They looked at each other and grinned. 

  
  
  


“Are you  _ sure _ you don't want to stay?” 

 

“It'll be fine, Jaejoong! Manager hyung will drag us back anyway.”

 

The DBSK members fussed over them for a while until their manager pulled up. Jaejoong and Junsu hid behind the door, and Yoochun sped upstairs. 

 

“What do you think you're doing? Sleeping over without telling me, dragging a member out of hospital early -”

 

“Yah,  _ I _ was the one who wanted to go out -”

 

“- and  _ still _ holding up on this  _ ridiculous _ ghost prank -”

 

The SuJu members sent DBSK a hopeless look as they were bundled into the car and driven away. 

 

“Do you think they'll be okay?”

 

“I honestly have no idea.”

 

The door clicked shut.

  
  
  
  


“Okay, this is your schedule. I held back the radio show appearance for one day so just pretend that you didn't realise, okay? Give it your all, you've had enough time to rest. And make sure you get there on time, no Donghae you are  _ not _ driving, I don't want thirteen members in hospital -”

 

The members grumbled under their breaths and typed down their events for the day. 

 

“Remember,” whispered Leeteuk as they filed out, “Stick together, okay? Especially you, Heechul,” he paused at the diva’s pout. “Oh come on …”

 

“I promise I won't kill anyone!”

 

“You can't control it.”

 

“Hmph.” He climbed back into the car. “Who's coming with me?”

 

Kangin ended up following him to the studio. 

 

“This is so hard,” grumbled Leeteuk. “Yes, - wait no, Donghae you go with Eunhyuk - stop pouting, Sungmin, you're with Kyuhyun and Wookie - oh whatever, Yesung you have no schedule, follow them too …”

 

“We have an uneven number of members,” giggled Ryeowook. Leeteuk sighed. “I know.”

 

Somehow, all of the Super Junior members managed to stretch their schedules so that none of them were alone at any one point. 

 

“Follow them to the bathroom if you have too!”

  
“ _ Hyung _ !!!”


End file.
